Meteor Shower
by larkgrace
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Full summary inside because of Lost Hero spoilers. Fluffy!
1. Meteor Shower

**Go ahead, yell at me. I'm seriously stuck on Kiss My Eyes. In the meantime, I got inspired to write this. Curse the Muses.**

**Yeah, if I owned PJO, Beckendorf and Silena wouldn't have died and Percy wouldn't be missing. So there.**

**Summary: AU Jason actually **_**did**_** go to the Wilderness School. This is the night on the roof with Piper, his POV. Songfic to Owl City's **_**Meteor Shower**_**. Enjoy!**

**This is dedicated to Twilight Chick 01, my bestest fanfiction friend **

O-o-O

Jason stepped out onto the roof of the dorm, shivering in the chill night breeze. He wished he'd thought to bring a blanket or something. Then he noticed a pile of blankets out in the middle of the rooftop—and curled up in the middle of them was Piper, staring at him with her gorgeous multicolored eyes. She smiled a little and patted the space next to her.

Jason gladly sat down, plucking one of the blankets from the nest and wrapping it around his shoulders. Piper was no longer looking at him. Instead, she was gazing at the sky, her eyes seeming to change from warm brown to liquid silver in the moonlight. She was wearing baggy flannel pajama pants, a gray long-sleeve shirt with a dozen holes in it, and her hair was a total rat's nest. Jason thought she looked great.

The two of them sat, shoulders touching, eyes fixed on the heavens. For several minutes, there was nothing but empty sky and the heat of Piper's arm against his. Every few seconds, Jason would glance over at her, but she didn't seem to notice. Finally, when he took another quick look at her, their eyes met. Both of them blushed and trained their eyes on the sky again.

Suddenly, with absolutely no warning, the sky erupted with light. Streaks of fire soared above their heads, and Jason let out an involuntary gasp. Piper echoed him, and Jason looked over at her. Everything about her—her skin, her hair, and her eyes—seemed to flicker and dance in the ever-changing light. She looked amazing. She _was_ amazing.

They reclined on the pile of fabric, staring up, and finally Jason couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and took her small, warm hand in his, and his pulse jumped a little. He pointed up at two of the most brilliant meteors as they painted the sky a million different colors, intercepting each other and forming a cross.

"Wow, I can't believe Leo didn't want to see this." Of course, it would be just Jason's luck to have Leo walk in on this, but still.

"Actually," Piper said slyly, "I didn't invite him." Thank God. Jason liked having some alone time with Piper.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. You ever feel like three would be a crowd?"

_YES YES YES YES._

He didn't want to sound creeper-ish, though, so Jason just tried for casual. "Yeah. Like right now."

God, he was an absolute idiot. How could he have _said_ that? Out loud? To _Piper_? He quickly added, "You know how much trouble we'd get in if we got caught up here?"

"Oh, I'd make something up," Piper reassured him. "I can be very persuasive." Jason believed that. "So you want to dance, or what?"

Oh, he wanted to so badly. He wanted to be able to hold her and dance—just the two of them. But surely Piper didn't feel the same way… did she? How was he supposed to answer that? Jason settled for teasing Piper. "With no music. At night. On a rooftop. Sounds dangerous."

Piper smiled at him, her whole face bathed in silver light. She looked like an angel. "I'm a dangerous girl."

"That, I can believe."

They stood, and Piper wrapped her arms around his neck and Jason put his hands on her waist. He could feel her heartbeat skipping along in her chest, which was pressed to his.

Lyrics from a song Jason had heard on the radio started flowing through his mind, brought forward by the gentle whispering of the breeze that no longer seemed to touch them.

_I can finally see that you're right there beside me…_

They started dancing, their bare feet brushing against the smooth, cold concrete beneath them. Jason's heart was leaping—_finally_, she was right there.

He looked down, and she looked up, and their eyes met, closely followed by their lips.

_I am not my own, for I have been made new…_

They pulled apart, Jason's heart pounding so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. Piper's breathing was ragged, and she was smiling up at him. Jason got the feeling he was grinning back at her like an idiot, but he didn't care. His mind was racing, too far gone to care about anything but reveling in the fact that _she had kissed him!_

Both of them stayed silent while their hearts slowed. Piper rested her head on Jason's shoulder, and he absently traced random patterns on her back with his finger. Their feet started moving again, the two of them rocking back and forth for a while. It could have been seconds or hours, Jason wasn't sure. He just knew that Piper's breath on his neck tickled a little, and she felt very warm.

_Please don't let me go…_

After a while, Jason felt Piper's head shift to look up at him. He returned her gaze. Her expression was odd, like a once-starving child who had just eaten a feast.

"That was… nice." She gasped. She seemed a little wary, a little unsure.

Jason nodded. "That was very nice."

She smiled softly at him, and he leaned down again.

_I desperately need you…_

They spent the rest of the night on the roof, lying on the blankets, but Jason felt he didn't need them anymore. Piper rested her head on his stomach, using him as a pillow, but he didn't mind. They watched the sky, not speaking, not moving, until Piper fell asleep. Jason played with the little braids in her hair. Eventually, the meteors started flashing less and less often, until they stopped. He didn't really notice. Only when the sky began to lighten did Jason stir. He propped himself up on his elbows, careful not to jolt Piper, and gently shook her shoulder until she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and fixed on Jason.

"Piper, its morning. Time to go." He whispered the last part regretfully, wishing the night never had to end.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Was that a dream?"

"I—I don't _think_ so." Jason really hoped not… but it all seemed too good to be true.

She smiled weakly. "I really hope it wasn't."

Had she read his mind? "Me too," Jason didn't know what else to say, so he carefully got to his feet, then took Piper's hand and hauled her up. They stood there for a moment, their fingers winding together. Then Jason leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. She sighed and burrowed her face in Jason's t-shirt. "I'm thinking that was definitely _not_ a dream," she mumbled. Jason laughed a little, but it trailed off into silence.

They stood there for another immeasurable moment. Then Jason stepped away. "We really do need to go," he sighed.

Piper pouted. "But I don't _wanna_," she whined. She sounded so much like a two-year-old that they both laughed. Jason could listen to Piper laugh for hours—it was such a cute little giggle, like a sweet little kid, not that he'd ever tell her that.

Jason pretended to scowl at her. "If you don't go, Missy, I'll have to put you in time-out!"

She gasped, her eyes wide. "Not time-out! Anything but that!"

He smiled at her. "Then I guess I have no choice!" he started tickling her, and she shrieked with laughter, squirming and trying to wiggle out of his grasp, "Stop! Stop! I surrender! White flag! Stop!"

Jason did. They were both bent over, chests heaving, trying to slow their breathing. Piper's face was inches from his, and her cinnamon-scented breath tickled his nose. Their lips met again. Then a second time, and a third. Jason's eyes opened to find Piper's staring back. They were a soft, calm blue. Across the mountains, the sun was starting to peek above the horizon.

Both of them straightened up, and Jason tentatively wrapped his hand around Piper's. Without another word, they both stepped inside the door and walked down the short flight of steps until they came to the first landing. On the left were the stairs leading to the boys' dorms, and on the right were the girls'.

Piper squeezed Jason's hand before letting go. They each took a step backwards. "So… bye," Piper whispered.

"Bye." Jason didn't know what else to say. They stared at each other for another minute before Jason cracked a small smile. "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Both of them turned and headed downstairs.

Jason reached his room to find Leo awake and waiting. "Where were you?" he demanded as soon as Jason had shut the door. "I woke up at, like, midnight, and you were gone."

Jason blushed. "Uh, I was… just getting some fresh air."

Leo raised an eyebrow skeptically but didn't say anything, so Jason flung himself down on his bed and threw his arms over his face, mentally reliving every moment on the rooftop.

_I am not my own, for I have been made new,_

_ Please don't let me go, I desperately need you…_

O-o-O

**Well, that was disgustingly mushy.**

**I'm thinking of doing a follow-up of Leo's thoughts on Jason and Piper getting together… and how it happened. Who ever said they were alone up there? *insert evil laughter***

**Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism? Tell me. You just have to click the magic button right down there. CLICK IT!**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Meteor Shower part 2!

**Yup, this is the Leo chapter, 'cause he's just that awesome. And… you can probably guess what's gonna happen.**

**Again, if I owned PJO, it would not be anywhere near as epic as it is now. Thank you, Rick!**

**This chappie is for Twilight Chick 01, again, because she's awesome, and swimcritter, because she's my swim sister and she puts up with my babbling about possible/horrible fanfics on a daily basis, and Nobody 426, my evil twin! I love you guys!**

O-o-O

Leo woke up to the creaking of disturbed bedsprings. His eyes snapped open, and the first thing he focused on was the clock. It was 11:50 p.m. The second thing he saw was the figure moving around at the other end of the dorm room. At first, he stiffened, ready to grab the nearest heavy object—which happened to be his Literature textbook, never opened—and brain the intruder, before he realized that it was only Jason.

Wait a minute. What was Jason doing out of bed this late?

Leo watched silently through squinted eyes as his roommate strode to the door, glanced around, then slipped out and tiptoed out of Leo's line of sight. Leo counted to ten before getting up and following. He got the feeling Jason was up to something he didn't want to miss.

He followed the stairs up to the rooftop, and then waited for Jason to vanish through the doorway. Leo couldn't help but feel suspicious. Fresh air he could understand, but in the middle of the night? And what was with all the secrecy?

Leo slipped up the stairs and hovered inside the doorway, peeping around the edge to watch his best friend. Jason was sitting in a pile of fabric, staring at the sky next to some girl.

Whoa, wait. Jason. Alone. At night. With a girl. Where was this going?

Leo watched silently, trying to guess who the mystery girl might be. It might be Ashley, who was kind of cute, and he'd noticed that she tended to get a little flustered around Jason. Or it could be Christa, or Laan, that really smart dark-haired girl. Then the girl turned a little to look up at Jason, and he saw her face.

_Piper?_

Leo watched the two of them. They weren't speaking, just staring at the sky and occasionally each other. At one point, their glances happened to be at the same time, and they quickly looked away.

_Okay, _Leo thought, _so they're hanging out on the roof. Without me. In the middle of the night. No biggie._

They did nothing but sit there for a long time, and Leo was just getting ready to retreat down the stairs when they gasped. Leo looked up at the sky, and his jaw dropped. Lines of multicolored fire were flying overhead—a meteor shower. When he looked back down, Jason and Piper were lying down, watching the show. Leo had to admit that this was pretty cool, and he felt _just_ a little hurt that they hadn't offered for him to join them. He considered crashing their party, but then he'd have to explain why he was up there in the first place, which would lead to telling Jason that he'd followed him… no. Better to stay here undetected.

It went on like that for a while, Leo alternating between staring at the sky and his friends. Both were pretty interesting. The meteors were beautiful, but they couldn't hold his interest for long, with Leo being ADHD and all that. Jason and Piper were reclining, seemingly perfectly at ease, and they were _really_ close together. Leo figured it must've been for temperature purposes—it was pretty dang cold—but when Jason took Piper's hand, Leo wasn't so sure. Jason pointed at something in the sky, and said, "Wow, I can't believe Leo didn't want to see this."

Hold up a second. _Didn't want to see this?_ He had never been invited! They wouldn't…

His worst fears were confirmed as Piper smirked at Jason. "Actually, I didn't invite him."

"Oh, yeah?" It was hard to miss the note of pleasure in Jason's voice. He was _glad_ Leo wasn't there.

Leo backed away a little. Did he really annoy them that much? He didn't have to wait long to find out, because just then Piper chimed in:

"Mm-hmm. You ever feel like three would be a crowd?"

Leo decided to risk peeking around the doorframe. His friends were no longer paying any attention to the flashing lights overhead. They were each propped up on one elbow, staring at each other. Piper had a small smile on her face; Jason's back was to Leo, but he had a feeling that his mirrored hers. Jason leaned closer to Piper.

"Yeah. Like right now."

So Leo was just crowding them now? Was he really unwanted?

"You know how much trouble we'd get in if we got caught up here?"

Leo relaxed, glad for the change of subject. Maybe Jason would inadvertently give him an excuse to leave.

"Oh, I'd make something up. I can be very persuasive." Leo snorted to himself, remembering how she'd come to the Wilderness School. "So do you want to dance, or what?"

Uh, dancing? Leo thought this was about the meteor shower. Besides, there was—

"With no music. At night. On a rooftop. Sounds dangerous." Leo's thoughts exactly.

"I'm a dangerous girl."

"That, I can believe."

Jason and Piper stood and started dancing—a simple back-and-forth swaying thing. Then Piper did some ridiculous little twirl, and Jason smiled at her.

And then they _kissed._

Leo backed into the corner between the door and the wall, biting his knuckles to keep from screaming.

They _kissed._ Piper and Jason, his two _best_ friends, _kissed._

How could Leo have been so _stupid?_

He had thought that finally, _finally_, after years of running away, he had found two people who had actually _cared_ about him. They were like his _family._

And now they didn't need him anymore.

He ran.

He ran away, down the stairs, not caring who heard him, because the last image of his friends was the two of them on the rooftop, holding each other, seemingly perfectly content.

They didn't need him.

_They didn't need him._

Leo had become his own worst nightmare—a third wheel.

He collapsed on the landing, sobbing, because above him on the roof his only family was leaving him behind.

"Leo?"

It was Ashley, curled up with her knees tucked up to her chest, wearing her pajamas and looking slightly alarmed. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Leo turned away, "I-its n-n-nothing."

Ashley crawled over and put a hand on his back, "You can tell me if you want to. It's okay."

He shoved her off, snapping, "No it's not. It never was."

"Look, you might as well tell me, because I'm not leaving until you do. Yelling at me doesn't help anything." Jeesh, she was stubborn. Leo kind of liked it.

He turned around, mimicking her posture, resting his chin on his knees. "Seriously, it's nothing. Just…"

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

Leo sighed. "Well, it's Jason and Piper."

Ashley nodded like she understood. "You really care about them, don't you?"

He smiled. "They're like the siblings I never had."

"So what's the problem with them?"

"It's just that they… they…"

"What?"

Leo started to get up, "Never mind."

She put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit again. "You better tell me, Leo Valdez, or so help me God I _will_ break out the Spatula of Doom."

He looked at her like she'd just sprouted a third arm, "The what?"

"You don't want to know."

Leo decided to leave it. He sat. "Well, Jason and Piper… they kind of…"

"They like each other." It wasn't a question.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Um, no offense, but you'd kind of have to be blind not to see it. What's the problem with them getting together?"

"You know about that?"

"I've been sitting here for a while now. There's a pretty good view of _everything._ So really, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm kind of… nervous."

Ashley shifted so that she was sitting next to him, with her shoulder pressed to his. She nudged him and said, "Go on."

"Well, they're like my _family_, you know? And I'm scared that they won't need me anymore. I'll just kind of become an… annoyance."

She stared at him for a second before slapping his arm. Hard.

"Ow! Are you nuts? What the heck was that for?"

"For thinking so little of yourself! Do you realize how important you are to them? Every time I got partnered up with Jason in Biology, it was always 'Leo this' and 'Leo that', it nearly drove me insane!" Ashley paused for breath before continuing, "I don't think there was one day when Piper wasn't babbling away at breakfast about you two. She was always talking about you like you were family, one day she actually said 'my brother' and when we asked her who she was talking about she said 'Leo, duh!'. Besides, I thought you _liked_ being annoying. But trust me when I say that Jason and Piper are _always_ going to need you around. People actually refer to you guys as 'The Three Musketeers'. I don't think you need to worry about that."

Leo looked at her. She didn't look any different. How had she become so… philosophical? "Thanks, I guess. That was kind of… deep."

She snorted. "Don't get used to it, Valdez. That's the last time you'll ever see Professor Ashley."

"I'll take your word for it."

Then she stretched out her arms, and Leo gladly accepted the comforting hug. "Thanks a lot. For everything."

Leo got the feeling this could be the start of a great friendship…

O-o-O

… **or something more? Tell me if you guys want more Leo/Ashley. (That means you too, Twilight Chick! I won't continue this if you're not okay with it.)**

**On other news, I've decided to turn this into a series of songfics for various pairings! Next up: Percabeth to "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City. I'll take requests :) **

"**The Spatula of Doom" is an inside joke, by the way, but I will tell you that it's a very deadly weapon!**

**This is random, but my English class started Limericks today. I was so tempted to write one that started with, 'There once was a goddess from Sparta…'. Only problem: what rhymes with Sparta? So I did this instead:**

**There once was a hero from Greece**

**Who slaughtered a horrible beast.**

** The hero was proud**

** Calling out to the crowd**

'**Til he tripped and fell at his feast.**

**Yeah, that sucked. Oh well. Hey, you guys, I'd appreciate some reviews! The little button down there is begging to be clicked!**


End file.
